johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of~The Samurai
In the western world there are legends that were amongst the bravest: The Medieval Knight. We often consider the Knight as warriors that are brave in the face of danger, loyal to their master and have their own way of life. They weren't the only ones, in Japan there were another type of warrior: The Samurai. The Samurai from Japan are basically Japan's version of the Knights in Europe as they too were brave in the face of danger, loyal to their master and have their own way of life. This page will cover the history of these warriors. The History Early History The first accounts of the Samurai came from the 7th Century AD when Prehistoric Japan was inspired by it's neighbor: The Tang Dynasty (modern-day China) as one of the Japanese Emperors: Emperor Tenji had adopted the Tang code (which would be known as The Taiho Code). This was taught to young Japanese men who were recruited to help Japan fight their traditional enemies: The Tang Dynasty and even the nation of Silla (in modern-day Korea). It wouldn't be until a century later when Emperor Kammu who ruled in the northern regions in Japan wanted to expand his base of power, we waged war on a clan called the Emishi who resisted the Emperor's rule, he even began to rely on powerful warlords from around the island nation to help in his rule, this is when Kammu even came up with a title to commemorate the most powerful warlord (called a Shogun), but this would also slowly but surely made the Emperor powerless though he still held divine rights to rule and slowly turning the Samurai from a hired warriors and to a ruling class, this would continue until the modern day. In 1180, there was another clan war between the Taira and the Minamoto ''(which is called the ''Genpei War). The Minamoto clan hired Samurai which they used to fight in the Naval Battle at Danoura which is a small island between the main Japanese islands of Honshu and Kyushu. The Minamotos defeated the Tairas at this battle, this allowed the Clan's most powerful Samurai lord: Yoritomo to take the title of Shogun in 1192 which began the Kamakura Shongunate War with a foreign power By the early 13th century, Ghengis Kahn and his Mogol Horde were taking over mainland Asia, but little do modern people know that they also had plans to take Japan as well. In 1281, the Mongols were prepairing to fight the Japanese, until they were all swept away by a Typhoon (this where the term Kamikaze came from), this storm also was taught by future Samurai and inplemented to the religious beliefs of the Samurai. Sengoku Jidai This period was considered the "Pinnacle" of the history of the Samurai. Sengoku Jidai (or "Warring Period") is where the many regions of Japan are now fighting for supremacy thanks in large part to the Onin War. During this time, Samurai weapons, tactics and even their way of life is what changed dramatically. Weapons Katana: Probably the most iconic of Samurai weapons, though this weapon was made centuries before the Sengoku period, but it was this period that it reached it's height of usage. Perfected by a famous swordsmith named Masamune who came up with a way to use both high carbon steel (hard steel, which is fragile like glass) and low carbon steel (soft steel, which bends and warps) and fold it around 14 to 18 times before making it into a sword, then a thin lair of charcoal paste is added before it's heated and quenched, it is then polished and tested before issued to Samurai. Yumi: This is a type of Japanese variation of a Longbow. Made during the prehistoric times of Japan, the Yumi is used with some divine religion as Japan's first Emperor: Jimmu gained his prowess with the Yumi and did it while mounted on a horse (which is called Yabusame), the Yumi was still used in the Sengoku period. Yari: A Japanese spear with a blade on the top. Though, used mostly by low ranking Samurai, but many Samurai (like one named Yukimura Sanada) have distinguished themsevles by their prowess with the Yari. These weapons are also used to mount severed heads of defeated Samurai. Naginata: '''Another Japanese spear with a blade on it's top. This was initially issued to low-ranking Samurai. But this was eventually fazed out by the Yari. However, Samurai women (more on that later) would train and use this weapon if need be for them to protect their family and household. '''Tanegashima: A matchlock musket rifle modeled after the Portugese Arquebus (introduced to Japan by Portugese merchants and missionaries by the mid 16th century). The first wide use of the Tanegashima was the battle of Nagashino. Armor: Like the Knights in Europe, the Samurai also wore armor to protect them from sword blows. Though, the armor of the Samurai is more elegantly made, consisting of small to medium sized iron plates with leather and silk, the armor weighs in from 50-80 pounds. The Samurai are also known to wear this armor for weeks or even months on end, they even eat and sleep wearing this armor as well. Tactics The battle tactics of the Samurai are that even in the field of battle, an opponent is to be treated honorable, though the Samurai's primary approach in battle is to kill his opponent, but even if a Samurai kills his opponent he still presents to it by severing the head of his opponent. Most of the time, the heads of dead Samurai are mounted on Yaris and then put into a pile. But if a Samurai has killed an important icon to a certain Samurai Clan (like a Samurai Lord) that head would be washed, and presented to the lord of the Samurai who killed him. Beliefs A lot of Samrai had beliefs in their very own spritual way. One of them is that the way to show their Samurai status is to always be armed with their Katanas and a short sword (called a Tanto), this pairing is known as Daisho which is like a modern soldier's uniform and stripes, it is a showing that person is a Samurai. They would even be seen eating and sleeping right next to their prized weapons. There are more beliefs when it comes to a Samurai's Katana, many Samurai believe that their Katana is the resting place for their soul. The Samurai also had a "code of honor" which in Japan is known as Bushido which is very similar to Chivalry that the Knights in Europe followed. Some Samurai also drink Sake before a battle, as their beliefs is that no matter what happens, they will die. Religion: There are some Samurai that also follow religion. Though, most Samurai were Japan's native religion of Shinto, but some Samurai (even Samurai Lords) would convert to the European religion of Christianity by Portuguese Missionaries which only brought more turmoil to the already war-torn Japan. Seppuku: Not all Samurai were perfect, some would fail to bring out an objective and when they do they'll feel that they have brought shame and disgrace to his family and/or his lord. The only form of redemption is something called Seppuku (sometimes called Hara-Kiri) where the disgraced Samurai would commit a ritual suicide. The night before his suicide he would write out his death poem (which is one final request for the Samurai which his lord may or may not honor) he then wraps a short sword in a paper, he then opens up his white kimono (used for Seppuku) and then uses the short sword he wrapped before to disembowel himself (meaning cutting open his belly), sometimes during this ritual suicide another man would take a Katana, raise it to his right ear and wait until the would be suicide Samurai to disembowel himself and then cut his head (but not sever it as its considered dishonorable). Samurai Women Upholding the code and beliefs of the Samurai wasn't just a 'Manly Profession", there are plenty of women that also uphold this ideal. Though it rarely happens but some women of nobility (called Himes which is a suffix after the women's name) have led their own Samurai in battle either to protect their domains or even in an actual battle. Nevertheless these women (either being the wife, daughter or sister of a Samurai) were trained to defend and protect their husband, father or brother's castle. Kai: The daughter of a proud Samurai who served the Hojo Clan, at one time she lead Samurai around 200 strong in a notable battle at her castle of Oshi against an army lead by Mitsunari Ishida and forced them to retreat as she ordered thher men to destroy the dams surrounding her castle, causing the battlefield to flood. She also lead Samurai in the Battle of Odawara Castle against the huge army of the famed Samurai: Hideyoshi Toyotomi, eventhough she and her clan lost, Hideyoshi allowed her to live in her domain, that is until her father died and was taken in by Hideyoshi as a concubine. Nene: Hideyoshi's wife. Known to be a very strong minded woman, she often times over-ride her husband's decisions when it comes to the politics of war. Though she is not known to lead Samurai in battle, but she was a sharp protector of her and her husband's domain of Osaka Castle, though she gave some rooms in the castle to Ieyasu Tokugawa following her husband's death. She also protected her castle when her adopted son: Hideyori massed his own forces against Tokugawa's government and even accepted Tokugawa's demands to surrender, but Tokugawa then attacked the castle. Komatsu (Ina): The father of powerful Samurai Lord: Tadakatsu Honda. During or after the battle of Sekigahara, she was put in charge to protect her Husband: Nobuyuki Sanada 's castle of Ueda from his family. She donned Samurai Armor and told her in-laws to leave or she will defendher husband's castle at all costs. They fled before she even had to defend. Nou: The wife of Nobunaga Oda. Little is known about her, but she did help her brother: Yoshitatsu Saito to defend their castle, but it is still specualtive if this actually happened. Late Sengoku By the 1560's, the Sengoku Period would some to a slow end, at the Battle of Nagashino, an army lead by Nobunaga Oda used the weapon: the Tanegashima, which helped him defeat the Takeda clan, and with this Nobunaga began his own capaign for Kyoto (the capital of Japan and the home of the Emperor) as all of the Samurai lords were vying for supremacy and the coveted title of Shogun. He united most domains under his banner, until in 1581 he was caught off guard by his one time right hand man: Mitsuhide Akechi who betrayed him and fought and defeated Nobunaga at Honnoji Temple. This would infuriate one of Nobunaga's trusted and loyal retainers: Hideyoshi Toyotomi who wanted revenge on Mitsuhide and spent months hunting him down until he has met up with him at Mt. Tenmo, with Tanegashimas he caught Mitsuhide's forces off guard and defeated him. After his revenge was obtained, Hideyoshi would go on to gain all of the territories that his master had and even agined territories in the east, by 1590 Hideyoshi began his campaign for Korea, but it met with disaster, but by 1598 Hideyoshi was dying and was forced to abandon his campaign for Korea, even worse is that he knew he was dying and his heir: Hideyori was only 6 years old at the time. So, he gathered up his 5 loyal retainers (2 of which were Mitsunari Ishida and Ieyasu Tokugawa) to work together and groom Hideyori to take his throne. But what he never realized that Tokugawa had no desires to look after Hideyoshi's son. Ieyasu Tokugawa then tried to gain all of Hideyoshi's territories by patiently strategizing his plan and to be maticulous. This would infuriate Mitsunari who would mass his own army to try to take down Tokugawa once and for all. In 1600, Tokugawa had no choice but to go after Mitsunari and spent months trying to take him down, they finally met at a valley known as Sekigahara. Battle of Sekigahara In the valley, both sides were waiting for the signal to engage in battle, obscured by valley fog during the early morning hours. Tokugawa wanted to wait until his son: Hidetada for the rest of his forces to arrive as he knew that he was outnumbered, but as the morning wares on the fog cleared, forcing Tokugawa to begin the battle, going after what seems like insurmountable odds, one time however, Tokugawa's forces were surrounded, in a desperate situation, Tokugawa ordered his cannon fodders to fire on the forces led by Hideyoshi's nephew: Hideaki Kobayakawa who massed his forces on nearby Mt. Matsuo, and it worked Hideaki orders his forces to attack Mitsunari, but soon retreated, but this prompted other clans fighting for Mitsunari to turn on him, and within just a few short hours, Tokugawa won the battle. Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and Tokugawa would go down in Japanese history as the Unifiers the men who would end the Sengoku period and unify Japan. In 1603, the Emperor has granted Tokugawa the title of Shogun, this begins the Edo Period. Edo Period Tokugawa is now the Shogun, he is the sole ruler of the Japanese miltary as well as the ruler of Japan's class system. Eventhough the initial battles are all but over, but he must now deal with Hideyoshi's son: Hideyori who would become of age and try to claim everything to what Tokugawa has won, and Tokugawa wasn't going to allow Hideyori to do that. In 1614, he Marches with his son: Hidetada to Osaka Castle, the Toyotomi family's domain. Surrounded by a large moat, it will be difficult to lay siege to the castle. Though, he tried to make a pledge for the Toyotomi family to surrender, but what the Toytomi didn't realize that this was a distraction for Tokugawa's real plans which are to fill in the large moats, after the moats were filled in his forces stormed the castle and set it on fire. Hideyori was forced to commit Seppuku as he failed. This is marked by many historians to be the official end to the Sengoku period. Duels The Samurai didn't just gain their prowess on the battlefield, some of them also gained fame in Samurai duels where 2 samurai would meet in a designated place and battle it out until one dies at the other's feet. One of the most prolific duelists in Japanese history is Musashi Miyamoto, a Samurai Duelists by all accounts so far is never been known to lose a duel. His first duel came from his hometown of Miyamoto where another wandering Samurai dropped a challenge, Musashi agrees and defeated the dualist. He then begins his own wandering journey to perfect his very own unique sword style which consists of the use of 2 Katanas. It is known that he has fought in the Battle of Sekigahara (on Mitsunari's side) and even the seige of Osaka (for Tokugawa's army), but it is unknown on how many duels he had, but he took on a Brother team of a Samurai dojo, defeated both brothers and leaving their school in disgrace, and even survived an assassination attempt by their teachers. His most famous duel was with another famous Samurai duelist: Kojiro Sasaki, they met on a bordering island called Ganryu, Musashi's weapon of choice was a Boat oar which gave him an advantage over Kojiro and with one stroke, Musashi crushed Kojiro's skull, killing him. In the final years of his life, Musashi went to a mountain cave to meditate on his past life experiences which he has written in his famous scripture: The Book of 5 Rings, before he died he also wrote another book The art of walking alone. Shimabara Rebellion In the late 1630's, the Tokugawa Shogunate has made edicts that restricted so many people, especially the Japanese Christians wh opposed the Tokugawa's laws. In the small penninsula of Shimabara, a drought plagued the area, making life in the region all the more difficult, but as a farmer's adughter was apprehanded by Samurai, another battle broke out. Despite superior numbers and resources of the Shogunate the fight would rage for 7 months, but eventually the Shogunate prevails and because of it's victory the Shogunate has taken its edicts a level further by first closing Japan to the world (though, only the Chinese Koreans and the Dutch were allowed to stay and trade) and even criminalizing diels among the Samurai. This is the beginning of the decline of the Samurai. Japan is open again The Samurai continued on their path of decline as Japan itself is now in an econimical decline, this would continue until the west that are chasing Japan for centuries will eventually catch up to the nation: The British, The French, The Russians and ultimately The Americans. In 1853, The Japanese saw a fleet of steam ships: ships the likes the Japanese have never seen before, these ships belong to the USA and led by Matthew C. Perry and they dock in Edo (modern-day Tokyo), then Perry make an ultimatum: re-open Japan to trade or prepair arms for a full invasion. Realizing the power of the USA, the Samurai and the Shogun couldn't fight this new nation. So, they complied to Perry's demands and they re-opened the nation. This would cause chaos across the nation as several Samurai Clans (the Choshu and Satsuma) wanted to overthrow the Shogun and give the Emperor ruling power again, though the Choshu defeated the Shogunate in 1866 but the Shogunate wouldn't relinquish power the next year. The Satusma clan then rebelled against the Emperor, but the western powered Emperor proved too much for the Samurai, and the Satsuma were defeated. This is the official end for the Samurai, everything about the old Samurai code (e.g., the Bushido Code, the wearing of 2 swords) were abolished, and Japan fully embraced modernization. World War 2 Though the Samurai have officially died, but their legend lives on. By 1910, Japan had modernized it's military had taken other lands such as Korea, 20 years later they went further and conquered Manchuria. But in 1941 as the USA suspends Japan's source of oil, Japan responded by bombing the US Naval base at Pearl Harbor. But during these times, the Japanese army re-discovered some of the codes and way of life of a Samurai such as the drinking of Sake before a battle, the religious beliefs that lead to victory, and ritual suicide if they fail. Even after Japan's defeat in the war, the Samurai's legacy is still very much a part of Japanese culture, many Japanese corporations have their employees perform Kendo whcih they study the art of the Samurai with wooden swords (called Bokken) and dressed in armor, but even the safety of modern society some Japanese people still prefer the old fashioned way as they use real Katanas to train and hon their skills. That is all for this page, don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wiki as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.